Pumba Gets a Girlfriend
by Shachoco
Summary: Pumba meets a pretty girl warthog. Can Timon get his bestest best friend back?


**_Pumba Gets a Girlfriend_**  
  
Timon and Pumba were walking through their tropical paradise one day, wondering what they would have for dinner. Well, okay. It's more like they were arguing over what they would have for dinner.   
  
As always, Pumba wanted the slimy-yet-satisfying menu, while Timon wanted the crunchy-and-yummy menu.   
  
"Pumba, I'm the head of this outfit, and I say we should get something good and crunchy," Timon declared.   
  
"But Timon, it's my turn to choose anyway," Pumbaa retorted, then noticed something.   
  
"Pumba, Pumba. Trust me," Timon said while pushing through the long grass, not realizing his friend was walking in the opposite direction. "When we find dinner, you'll never stop thanking me for proving you wrong." He was quiet for a moment, then said, "Now I kn..." He stopped, realizing he hadn't interrupted Pumba. "Pumba, are you listening to me?" he asked while looking back, then became curious finding Pumba wasn't there. He quickly returned to the edge of the long grass, then stared finding a love-struck Pumba offering a pink-ish girl warthog a bouquet of wild flowers. "Pumba?"   
  
"So what's your name?" Pumba asked with a shy blush as she accepted the flowers.   
  
"My name is Treek," she replied with a giggle. "What's your name?"   
  
"Well, I'm..."   
  
"Morece!" Timon interrupted while slidding in front of his friend and covering his mouth. "This is my friend Morece! I'm Timon, and we were just on our way to grub-hunt so... See ya!"   
  
Pumba frowned, then pushed his friend away. "Please forgive my friend. He's a little immature at times," he said calmly, trying to appear sophisticated. "My name is Pumba."   
  
"Did you say you hunt grubs? Why, that's my favourite pass time!" Treek said with a smile.   
  
"R-Really?" Pumba stuttered. "Wow! I love hunting for grubs! And when you find them, you get such a treat!"   
  
"I know! Aren't they..." she began.   
  
"...the best!" he finished.   
  
"Slimy yet satisfying!" they said together, then the two of them stood up and walked away, leaving a stunned Timon.   
  
Timon stared at them, jaw hanging to the ground, then snapped his mouth shut and growled. "oh yeah? Well I don't need you to go grub-hunting with!" Timon yelled at Pumba, then turned. "I'll go find some beetles on my own."   
  
Hours later brought a hungry Timon, who had given up on a fruitless search. "This is ridiculous," he muttered. "If Pumba were here, he'd be able to help me search under logs. But nooo. He's off making stupid eyes with his new girlfriend. He ditched me faster than Simba did when Nala showed up!" he said angrily. He kicked a rock, then sat down with a pout and began thinking. Soon a grumble reminded Timon that his stomach was still empty.   
  
"Hello," Raffiki said while dropping down from the tree, startling the merekat.   
  
"Agh! Don't do that! Geesh. You trying to give somebody a heartattack?!" Timon demanded.   
  
"So why are you alone?" the baboon laughed.   
  
"Huh? Hmph. Pumba's out with his new girlfriend," Timon said while rolling his eyes.   
  
"Oh? Well perhaps you should give them some time," the wiser one suggested.   
  
"Oh? And perhaps you should go give Pumba a reminder of Hakuna Matata!" Timon snapped, mocking Raffiki's voice.   
  
The baboon blinked, then frowned and whapped Timon over the head with his staff.   
  
"Ow! What was that for?!"   
  
"One shouldn't put off for others, what one may do for himself today," he replied, then jumped back up into the tree.   
  
Timon stared, then rolled his eyes, knowing what he was being told. "Fine then!"   
  
Raffiki watched with a smile as Timon walked off to find his friend, then went back to his daily activities (whatever they may be).   
  
"Aren't the fireflies beautiful up there in the sky?" Treek asked dreamily whie staring at the sky.   
  
"Yeah," Pumba replied, also staring up.   
  
"Pumba, where are you?" Timon's voice called.   
  
"Huh?" Pumba looked back.   
  
"Oh! What does he want?" Treek demanded.   
  
"Well, I did kind of abandon him," Pumba said guiltily. "I hope he isn't mad."   
  
"Mad?!" Timon yelled as he broke through the grass line. "I'm surprised I'm even talking to you!"   
  
Treek frowned. "Timon, would you go away? We liked it when you weren't around to make all that noise."   
  
"Pumba, I'm your best friend, and you run off because of a big pair of blue eyes? I'm ashamed," Timon said while shaking his head.   
  
"Gee. I'm sorry, Timon," he said guiltily. "I don't usually meet girls."   
  
"That's no excuse!" Timon replied. "You should be ashamed."   
  
"Oh yeah? What about you? You aren't very nice, coming down on poor Pumba like that," Treek replied while walking over with an angry face.   
  
Pumba began looking back and forth between the two. "Uh... guys?"   
  
"That's different! I'm looking out for our friendship!" Timon retorted.   
  
"Some friendship," she replied while rolling her eyes.   
  
"Um... guys?" Pumba said again.   
  
"Hey, Pumba and I have been through a lot together, and I'm not about to let you ruin what we have," Timon yelled.   
  
"Oh? So you want to fight?" she asked.   
  
"Guys..."   
  
"If I have to, I will," Timon declared, then yelped when Treek back-hoofed him, sending him flying into a tree.   
  
Pumba's eyes widened, then he ran to his friend. "Timon! Timon, can you hear me?! Timon!"   
  
"But I don't want to go to school today, Mother," he mumbled in a daze, then slowly began regaining his senses.   
  
Pumba looked back angrily at Treek. "That was totally uncalled for!"   
  
"He asked for it," she replied innocently. "Now come on, Pumby. Let's go watch the fireflies."   
  
Pumba watched her angrily, then snorted. "Treek, I don't think we should see each other. Nobody hurts my bestest best buddy, no matter how powerful he is, or pretty she is."   
  
Treek stared, then with a snub she walked away.   
  
"Wow," Timon said dizzily as he got up. "Gee, Pumba. Thanks."   
  
"I'm sorry for the way I ignored you," Pumba said with a guilty conscience. "That was really mean."   
  
"Ah, forget it," Timon said with a smile. "You learned your lesson."   
  
"No, really, Timon. I'm sorry. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"   
  
A moment passed, and Timon's stomach growled. "Well, I haven't eaten all day. You think you could rustle up something crunchy and yummy?" Timon asked.   
  
Pumba smiled, then nodded. "Sure thing, bestest best buddy!" he replied, then once Timon climbed onto his back, the two set out to find some dinner. 


End file.
